


Mission Accomplished

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark!Merlin, Gen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is convinced an enemy lies at the heart of Camelot. </p><p>
  <i>Over the years, it was increasingly obvious to Merlin that Leon was not all he appeared to be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for camelot_drabble prompt 34, devotion.

Merlin watched with well-hidden satisfaction as Leon’s body floated away, quickly engulfed by flames. Arthur and Gwen’s faces were downcast and the knights were solemn, everyone grieving a best friend, a true brother-in-arms. Merlin made sure to mirror their expressions. Unknown to those around him, he’d finally triumphed over one of Camelot’s foremost enemies.

Over the years, it was increasingly obvious to Merlin that Leon was not all he appeared to be. Everyone thought he was the most loyal of Arthur’s knights, a paragon of manhood. But Merlin, ever vigilant in protection of his king, discovered otherwise.

It was the little things no one else noticed. First, there was the intensity of Leon’s attendance on Arthur, almost too much, even for Camelot’s first knight. One might think it was hero worship, but Merlin could see that Leon had breached the fine line between admiration and obsession. There was a dark edge to it that perhaps only Merlin, his senses honed by magic, could detect.

Then there was Leon’s attitude toward Gwen, almost slavish in his devotion. Again, keen observation revealed a more sinister cast to Leon’s attentions. Merlin had heard many a conversation between the two behind closed doors when they thought no one was about. Naturally, it seemed innocent, but Merlin could see Leon was up to something. It was hard to put a finger on what exactly it was, but Merlin somehow _knew_.

Lastly, there was Leon’s burgeoning friendship with Mordred. Now, everyone liked Mordred, you could hardly fault him for that. Arthur had paved the way by giving the newest knight his favour and Leon had taken Mordred under his wing, showing him the ropes, giving him special attention during training. Merlin didn’t trust Mordred but he tried not to show it. When he repeatedly saw Leon and Mordred talking quietly, however, their heads close together, his blood heated. There could only be one explanation: Mordred had recruited Leon to his secret cause and they were plotting Arthur’s demise.

So Merlin began carefully watching Leon on missions or patrols or during visits to the market. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Merlin took to following him at night as well, to the tavern or when Leon visited his favourite chambermaid. He even checked Leon’s dirty laundry for clues. The more he watched, the more certain he became. Leon was very talented at deception.

Despite the lack of evidence, he was sure that Leon was merely biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. And precisely because everyone held Leon in such high regard, Merlin could tell no one. No, this was a problem Merlin had to take care of on his own. His mission in life was to protect Arthur, especially from hidden threats such as this. His resolve could not waver at this crucial moment. Only Merlin could save his king.

Merlin found the ideal opportunity during a mission to the northern border. The knights were dispersed around the kingdom, dealing with various emergencies, so Arthur had taken the unusual step of dispatching only Leon and Merlin to investigate a possible sorcerer in a village at the edge of the kingdom. Merlin put on his buffoonish act and waited for the right moment.

It was noon and they were looking for a spot to stop and eat. They were almost to the village, but far enough out that Merlin and Leon were alone on the road. Merlin let Leon get ahead of him a bit, then cast a spell that summoned a menacing black bird from the forest. It loomed over them, then flew right at Leon’s horse. The horse reared, but Leon held on. The bird attacked again. This time the horse jumped more dramatically and Leon lost his balance and fell to the ground, yelling at Merlin to run. In the meantime, the bird flew round and round the horse’s head, trapping the animal and preventing its escape. Unable to run, the horse was forced to trample Leon’s prostrate body with its heavy hooves.

Finally Leon lay bloodied and still. With a thrill of victory, Merlin allowed the bird to disappear into the trees, then continued on to the village to get help with Leon’s body.

With grim satisfaction, he led Leon’s horse back into Camelot, the knight’s lifeless body hanging over it. He told everyone a made-up tale about Leon’s death which, given the unbelievable things that had happened in Camelot over the years, everyone took at face value.

The truth about Leon was yet another secret Merlin would have to keep, just one of many he’d accumulated over the years. He took comfort in knowing he’d yet again saved Arthur from death at the hands of an enemy. Yes, Leon had once been a loyal friend but, like so many before him, he’d been unable to resist the temptations of the evil path. For Merlin, no price was too high to pay for Arthur’s glorious destiny. It was foretold and so it would be. It was all he had.


End file.
